


Skin

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Unforgotten (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Redemption, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Romance, Themes around Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: The word 'skin' has many meanings.A little drabble for my favourite couple of the series. Spoilers for the first season finale.
Relationships: Lizzie Wilton/Ray Wilton





	Skin

Ray had never seen Lizzie without her big, chunky rings. However, the nurses had taken them off and popped them into a little ziplock bag for her. She had usually been inseparable from them - she always wore them - and for a reason. She didn't want anyone to see what was written underneath: her _past_ \- a tattoo of the word 'skin'. 

But the interesting thing about the word 'skin' was its many meanings. She had been a skinhead, a racist, and something she would rather forget - perhaps - but, in the end, she had managed to become a better person, and she didn't even notice the colour of Ray's skin when they were together - only that she was madly in love with him. Now, she could finally say she was _comfortable_ in her own _skin_. And Ray kissed each and every one of her bare fingers, in turn, as she rested comfortably in her hospital bed.


End file.
